


Aftermath

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Remember 'Love in the World of Fates,' because I do. Here is the sequel to it. It was supposed to be strictly just SakuMarx, but nearing the end, it became that and AquRyo. Oops. This had a happier ending than I thought it would. Does it still have angst and shit in it. It's still as terrible, sorry. I really should get to bed. It's getting late and this took me all day just to get this done. I'm so tired.





	Aftermath

Even after the war between Hoshido and Nohr, even after the union between the countries, there was still hardship, even if it was hard to spot. It was in the most unexpected spot. Some would have spotted it, knowing what she had done. Most would not, not everyone knew of her consequences. Though, even after he was gone, she still loved him. She loved him with all her heart. But, she loved her son much more than him, he was one of the very few that didn't hate her as much. 

Sakura held her child in her arm, walking through the plaza, where her stepmother's statue was. She smiled and giggled along with Siegbert, handing him something to eat. He tenderly took the Dango. As he was eating, he looked up at his mother with such awe and happiness. Sakura lightly kissed Siegbert's face. He started to giggle some more. He truly loved his mother. The vendor smiled at the pair. 

"Milady," he said, "it's getting rather late, I don't think your husband would fare well if you aren't home on time." He saw the happiness drain from her eyes. He didn't realize what he said had such an impact on her. 

Sakura sighed. Siegbert looked up at her with concern. "Mother," he asked. He never did get to meet his father. As young as he maybe, it never stopped him from wanting to know who he was. "Where's Papa?" 

She made an even deeper sigh, ignoring the question. She could understand why Siegbert ask who is father, but anyone else remotely say anything about her lover it hurts her. When anyone said anything, the life drained from her face. She walked away from the vendor, making her way home. Her little boy was confused by her actions and became concerned by her sorrow. 

"Mother," Siegbert said. 

"Hm," Sakura asked. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"W-What for?" 

"For making you sad." 

"You did no such thing," she reassured him. He looked down at him, smiled, then gave him a light kiss on the side of his head. "I-I'm fine." 

"Are you sure," he smiled. 

"Yes. Thank you, Little Prince." 

She then kissed his forehead as she heard his little giggles. She walked into the palace and towards her room. She put Siegbert down and let him walk around. He is such a sweet child, but every time another child would go up to him and try to play with him, their parents would take their children away from him. They would give Sakura such a demonizing look and whisper to each other how he was a mistake or that what she had done was a mistake. No one in the country liked an illegitimate child, especially one that is royalty. She always got questions of who the father was, but she would always ignore them. 

Sakura walked to the kitchen and prepared her and her son something to eat for dinner. When she got back to her room, she saw that Siegbert was drawing. She smiled and placed the plates full of food on the desk in the middle of her room. He then walked over to the table and started to eat. She giggled as he ate. He was a bit of a messy eater, but she didn't mind it too much. She took the napkin and wiped his face to get the food off. He looked up at her with a big smile on his face. 

"Mother," Siegbert said. 

"Hm," Sakura said. 

"W-What was papa l-llike?" 

She smiled. Whenever her little boy asked about his father, she always smiled. She loved telling him stories about his father, of Xander. "W-Why don't we go wash up and I-I'll you another s-story about him for bed, okay?" 

Siegbert nodded handing her his foodless plate. She put it on hers and she grabbed his hand. They then walked to the kitchen and placed the plates in the sink to be washed later. While in the bath, Sakura smiled when she saw that her son was playing with his bath toys. He was pretending how her and his father had met. Though, she would never tell anyone, except Siegbert, how her and Xander met. Especially Takumi. He would never let her down on it, no matter how much she loved him. She then took him back to her room and tucked him into bed. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

"This is a story of how your father and I met," Sakura said. 

Siegbert's face lit up. He smiled a big smile. He had been waiting forever for this story. 

"I-It was about e-eight years ago, two years before you were born. I wasn't a-allowed to be f-far from the p-palace when I was o-out and I-I wasn't allowed to s-stay out past dark. O-One day, I had e-enough of i-it so I went out t-the back door and w-went down a path I have never seen before," she told. She smiled as her Little Prince yawned and rubbed his eyes. "When I-I went down t-that path, I kept g-getting cut by t-the thorns of a bush that I-I've never seen. It got t-to the point where I w-wasn't able to m-move. T-That was when I m-met your father. I d-didn't accept h-his help, at first, h-he made sure that I w-was alright." She could see in his face that Siegbert looked like his father. The same eyes, the same curly hair, the same smile. But at times, it did hurt to look at him. He looked so much like Xander. "Now go t-to sleep," she said as he yawned. 

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. She placed her hand on his forehead to move his bangs out of his face, then kissed his forehead one last time for the day. She got some tea and sat on her patio that was connected to her room. She let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky. She remembered the time when her and Xander let lanterns float into the sky. That was one Nohrian tradition, to let the lanterns float in the sky to profess one's love to another. Sakura got up, to leave her room, but looked at Siegbert again. He was her everything. He was one of the few people who still care about her. Her second brother would barely even talk to her anymore, he wouldn't let his wife and son come near her and and Siegbert. Azura was gone, Corrin was off exploring, Ryouma was busy with being king and didn't have much time for her, and Hinoka was with Silas, helping both countries to keep peace. Tsubaki and Hana were the only other people she had. The other retainers were off somewhere, doing who knows what. 

Sakura walked to her closet and grabbed a lantern. She then walked to a river, that was close to her home, lit it up, and laid in the water. In a way, a single lit lantern floating in the clear water that was dark in the night, was beautiful. In Hoshidian tradition, letting a lantern float away on the water was believed that it would guide their ancestors back to their loved ones. In this instance, though, it was to guide Xander's spirit back to their son. She was hoping that he could watch over him grow and be proud of him as he grew. Though, she knew that her lover never knew of his birth. Sakura told him when they were about to face Garon, after he had just died. Xander was the first person she ever loved the way she did. 

"You really miss him, don't you," a man's voice asked. 

Sakura turned around, a bit startled by the voice. "B-Big brother," she said. She avoided eye contact from him, trying to avoid the question. 

"Well, do you not," Ryouma asked. 

"Y-Yes, I-I do," she replied. She kept avoiding eye contact with him. 

He smiled at her, even if she didn't see it. "It's alright. Siegbert is growing up very quickly." 

"Y-Yes." 

Even when the two were together, they didn't say much. Ryouma did his best to make her comfortable in the country. That didn't work as well as he hoped. She always got stuff thrown at her and her son. He gave her a hug of reassurance, wanting her to know that is she ever need someone to talk to, she was able to come to him. She hugged him back, knowing that she wouldn't do it. They both walked to back to the palace to finally go to bed. Sakura cuddled up with Siegbert and looked up at the stars one last time. She remembered that Xander believed the stars are people who have passed on and they would looked over the people that they loved. She did wonder if he was looking after her and Siegbert. 

 

Siegbert walked around the palace by himself, for the first time in a while. He never strayed far from his mother. He was scared for her. People would throw insults at her, and sometimes some food, but mostly insults. He made his way to the back door, the one his mother told him about when his father met his mother. He still didn't know who he was. He simply remembered the stories she told about him. He remembered Sakura telling him how the met, how she snuck him into the city to a festival that they held, the auroras that he had shown her, on top of those mountains. But she did tell him his father's faults. He was never going to side with Hoshido in the war, he devoted his whole life to his country, she never told him what country he was from. He didn't do anything out of favor of his own father, or his country. He would still continue to fight in the name of whatever he believed, no matter who he killed. 

Even with his mother telling him who he was, no one in his family could tell him who his father was. It didn't sound like anyone they knew. The pushed the door open and started to wander through the forest. He was trying to find the thorn bushes that Sakura described to him. He kept on walking and walking until he found them. He was really happy to find them, but he didn't know what to do after that. He didn't want to go home, but he was scared to press on. He knew he was going to worry his mother, but he really wanted to keep on going. He sat in the patch of dark grass, where there wasn't any thorn bushes to hurt him. 

He sat there only for a few minutes before another little boy came up to him. He had long curly dark purple hair and silver eyes. The other boy had such a sweet smile. He didn't appear that much younger than him. Siegbert smiled back at him and patted next to him, wanting the other boy sit next to him. The purple haired boy smile grew deeper as he sat next to him. The little boy then started to fiddle with Siegbert's kimono. It's nothing like he had seen before. 

"What is this," the purple haired boy asked in amazement. 

"It's a k-kimono," Siegbert replied. 

"A key-mo-no?"

"My mother g-gave this to m-me as a present," Siegbert said. 

"It's pretty," the boy said. 

"Th-Thank you! What's y-your name?" 

"My name is Forrest! What's yours?" 

"S-Siegbert." 

"Hehe, nice to meet you!" 

"Nice t-to meet y-you too! Where a-are we?" 

"We are in a place called Nohr. Oh...I just remembered something." 

"What?" 

"I'm supposed to properly introduce myself. My father wants me to make a habit of it." 

"Huh?" 

"I am the Crown Prince, the First Prince, of Nohr, Forrest. It is an honor to meet you." 

"You're a p-prince too!" 

"Yeah...I'm the one to inherit the throne to Nohr." 

"Y-You don't s-seem too happy about i-it." 

"No, not really." 

"It's a-alright, being a p-prince is n-no fun. I may not be in-inherit to t-the throne of Ho-Hoshido, but it's s-still no fun." 

"That's true. I have to study lots." 

"Same he-here, though mother is kind of ca-casual about it." 

"Hehe. My mother and father are smart and are really good with books." 

"Hehe." 

"I would rather sew. It's so much fun! Oh, I should sew you something!" 

"M-Me?" 

"Yes! I want to give something to my friend!" 

"F-Friend...?" 

"You seemed sad about that. Are you alright?" 

"Y-Yeah. N-No one ha-has ever considered m-me as friend b-before." 

"Oh, no! That's bad! I'll be your friend!" 

"R-Really!?" 

"Yes," he said, holding out his pinky. "I pinky promise that I'll be your friend." 

"T-Thank you," he replied, entwining his pinky with Forrest's. 

"Hehe." 

"Hehe." 

"I'll try my best on sewing you something!" 

"Thank y-you. I should b-be going n-now. It's g-getting late." 

"Yes. Our parents must be worried. I'll see you sometime soon!" 

"Y-Yes!" 

The two got up and parted ways. Siegbert rushed back home to tell his mother the good news. He ran through the palace halls, looking everywhere for her. He then stopped at a door, overhearing some yelling. He walked over to the wall and listened to the conversation. He could hear that it was his mother and his uncle Takumi yelling at each other. He was confused, the two of them used to be so close, why did they start fighting now. 

"He should not be here," Takumi yelled. 

"Why," Sakura yelled back. "W-Why do you h-have such a p-problem with him!" 

"Because he's illegitimate and your lover is most likely a Nohrian that fought against us!" 

"Why d-do you care? Why are y-you a-acting like t-this?" 

Takumi had no answer. He was just furious. He just wanted to know who he was. He was only finding excuses to be mad at her, though they were never any good. He sighed and sat back down. He crossed his arms and thought about her questions. There were no reasons to be mad at her. 

"Takumi, we would all like to know who Siegbert's father is, but Sakura has to be comfortable to tell us," Ryouma said, defending her. 

"It's been years since the war has ended, shouldn't we have the answers by now," Takumi asked, more calmly. 

"That doesn't matter. One's heart must heal completely before being able to bring out the sorrow within it." 

"You only say that because you lost Azura."

"Takumi," Hinoka chimed in, "it's hard to lose someone, even after years they passed." 

"Whatever." 

"Siegbert's a good child. He gets along well with Kiragi, Sophie, Shiro, and Shigure. Your wife loves him, we love him. He has very little friends of this ordeal, let him have that." 

Takumi just sighed. She was right. He had no reason to hate him, he didn't harm anyone, especially not his son. Even Sestuna, his own wife, didn't care about how he came about, even if she didn't care for much to begin with. 

"Everything's going to be alright Sakura," Hinoka said. 

"I-I hope. I w-wish our p-people would change th-their minds as q-quickly as T-Takumi has," she said. 

"I know. The difference between the adults and the children is that the children are inherently kind and willing to make friends." 

Sakura sighed herself. She didn't want to talk about the matter anymore. She just wanted to be with her son. Siegbert then left, trying to pretend he didn't hear any of the conversation. He made his way back to his room and waited for his mother to come back. She then opened his door and hugged him tight. He looked up at her and smiled, he tried to brighten her day. 

"Mother," he said. 

"Hm," she asked. 

"I made a friend today." 

"Oh, that's wonderful! W-What's their n-name?" 

"He s-said it's F-Forrest." 

"How wonderful!" 

"Would y-you mind i-if I go back to th-the forest to s-see him m-more often?" 

"No I-I wouldn't." 

"T-Thank you, Mother!" 

She smiled and hugged him again. Within the next couple of weeks Siegbert got to see Forrest. He was able to get a sewn coin bag. It wasn't well done, but he didn't care, he got a really nice gift that his friend made him. He used it all the time. They spent so much time with each other. The snuck into each other's country, learning about each other's culture, playing some games here and there. Forrest even got to meet Sakura and his cousins. She told them to keep a secret, lest something bad happen. 

The two sat on a bench in Hoshido eating some Dango that Siegbert bought. He was able to save up enough money to spend it on. He got to do little chores around the palace to earn the money from his mother. They looked around them, seeing all the other children, having fun with each other. It was a different experience for both them, Siegbert being able to find a friend, and Forrest for experiencing a new atmosphere, that he loved. It was much kinder, and brighter, than the one in Nohr. 

"Siegbert, you have told me that you never knew your father," Forrest said. 

"Uh-huh. I h-have never met h-him," Siegbert replied. 

"Do you know what happened to him, if you don't mind me asking." 

"Mother t-told me that h-he died i-in the war b-between H-Hoshido and N-Nohr." 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." 

"It's a-alright. I miss h-him a lot." 

"It must be hard to not know him." 

"In a w-way, yes. Mother and I are h-hated it because of i-it. S-She was never m-married him b-because he d-died before the c-could. They would a-always asked w-where my f-frater is, or w-who is my frater is and other things I really don't want to say." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's f-fine. It d-doesn't happen as much a-as it used to." 

"That's good I guess." 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Let's change the topic! Hm?" 

"Y-You've already met my mother, when can I m-meet your p-parents?" 

After hearing those words, he realized that his parents were on their way to Hoshido. He was super excited to see Siegbert he rushed out the castle doors and took a shortcut to get there. 

"They are actually on their way. I don't know how much longer it'll be. I think they took the long way here." 

"O-Oh. I'll see if my mother will allow you to s-stay." 

They walked back to the castle and went to go find Sakura. When they did, Siegbert explained the situation. She allowed him to stay, hoping that nothing bad will happen. So she sent Kagero to go send a message to Leo, telling him that his son was fine and that he came to Hoshido to spend sometime with her son. Days had passed and Kagero showed them through the palace. He wanted to talk to Ryouma about something, especially on imports and such. Before that could happen, he wanted to see his son again. 

Forrest ran up to his father and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry father, mother. I was really excited to see my friend again," he said. "I'm sorry." 

Nyx held onto Leo's arm and kissed the side of Forrest's head. "Please do not ever do that again. You had us worried sick." 

"I'm sorry mother. I really am." 

The two sighed as Leo held him closer to him. He then placed him down on the ground. Forrest went to grab Siegbert's hand and led him to his parents. 

"Mother, father, this is my friend Siegbert," he said. "Siegbert, this is my mother, Queen Nyx of Nohr, and my father, King Leo of Nohr." 

"Hello, it is an honor to meet you both. I am Prince Siegbert, the son of the youngest princess and the youngest child of the Hoshidian family, Princess Sakura." 

Leo was stunned to see Siegbert. He completely forgot of his birth. He looked so much like his older brother, but still didn't want to believe it. He then saw Sakura, who has aged, only a little, since the end of the war, his then remembered everything. He remembered how his brother disappeared for a time, and never told him, or his siblings, about where he went. He remembered telling Zero to spy on him. He remembered that Zero telling him about Sakura and Xander spending so much time together. He remembered what they had done together, the sex that they had at that secret house Xander had. Leo was told that Sakura had a child, but at the time, he didn't care about it, he was still trying to end the war, so he just dismissed it. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. Siegbert looked so much like his older brother. He remembered that he shouldn't say anything about it. It was more of a habit of him not to. It seemed liked he would betray both Xander and his country. He felt like it would only make it worse for everyone if he said anything. He thought if he said anything, Xander might have been tortured by his father, or die sooner if he said anything. On top of that, the little boy might have been used as a tool against Hoshido, and Xander. Using him to let his father get Hoshido to turn over everything. 

Leo sighed again and looked at Siegbert with a smile. "Hello Siegbert, how are you?" 

"I'm f-fine, t-thank you," he said, nervously, and trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Hello Lord Leo, Lady Nyx" Sakura greeted, walking to her son. 

"Lady Sakura, it's nice to see you again," he replied, his eyes growing colder. 

"Hello," Nyx said. She looked at her husbands face, seeing his eyes. She knew of his sorrow, she used her soothsaying, and him telling her, to figure it out. "It's nice to...meet you, Princess Sakura." 

"Y-You as w-well." 

"May I have a moment with you, alone, Lady Sakura," Leo asked. 

"S-Sure." 

Leo followed Sakura into another room. The two didn't sit. He took the sword off his hip and held it out to her. "Do you still have Xander's sword," he asked. 

Sakura gulped, she feared that he might know more than he his letting on. "Y-Yes," she said. "W-Why do you ask." She then started to become more nervous and she became to sweat. She remembered a little while after the war, he had given her the Siegfried. 

"Good," Leo paused. He thought of the reason why. He wondered if Siegbert has taking a liking to it. He knew that he would be the one to inherit the sword one day. "I'm just curious, that's all. I hope it's in good condition." He then waited for her response. 

"I-It's fine. It has b-been used i-in years. I still don't k-k-know why you gave it to me." 

Leo didn't answer that unanswered question. He didn't want to explain it. He knew it would cause too much of a problem for it to end well. Leo then left to go find King Ryouma to discuss something. After he left the room, she took out the sword and held it close to her body. It was as big as she was. When she had it near her, it felt like Xander was near her. Sakura then made her way back to her son and the other two, leaving the sword behind. Nyx soon left to go discuss something with her husband and the king. Sakura watched over the two children. She let the other children come play with her until Leo, Nyx, and Ryouma were done. That night, Sakura inspected Xander's sword, it hasn't been used in years. Leo couldn't use it, it was just an ornament to him. It was just a way for him to have his older brother looking after him. But now, he was going to look over Sakura, and maybe Siegbert. 

After a few more years, people stopped caring to say anything about Siegbert's birth, or anything around it. It put the two at ease. Some people still wondered who is father was. He made his way through the forest, trying to get to Nohr. He was there on a visiting trip to see his friend Forrest and to give Leo a message. He walked through the thorn bushes, ripping the clothing around his legs. He sighed, he wanted to show up looking proper. He knew that Forrest wouldn't tolerate, he would probably sew it better than it was anyways. His sewing was getting a whole lot better. He was able to make shirts and dresses. Though the shirts he received weren't the style he preferred, though, he wasn't going to turn them down. He seemed so happy to show them off. 

Siegbert finally made it to the back of the castle. Luckily, Forrest was there waiting for him. The two walked through the kitchen, making their way to the throne room. There Nyx, Leo, Camilla, and Velouria were discussing something. Siegbert nervously walked up to them. He didn't show his nervousness, though. The four looked straight at him and it felt something heavy on his shoulders. Camilla looked at him with shock. She knew of him, due to Leo talking about him, but she never actually meet him. He seemed so familiar. The way his hair curled, the color of his smile, his face, everything. It brought back memories of her older brother. 

"Yes darling," Camilla asked. 

"I h-have a message, from K-King Ryouma," Siegbert replied.

"What is the message," Leo asked. 

"He wanted me to say that we need your aid," he replied. 

"For what?" 

"There have been squabbles, raids, fires at the border. It's getting harder and harder to deal with." 

"Hm, very well. Tell him I will help, only if he does something in return." 

"What would that be, milord?" 

"Please, you don't have to use the formalities." 

"Uh..." 

"It's alright deary," Camilla said, "we don't care much about them." 

"Very well. What is that you want, Leo?" 

"I want him to send triple the amount of supplies he normal does. This winter is becoming worse and worse..." 

"You do not have to explain yourself, Forrest already told me. I will see what I can do." 

"Thank you. Please stay a little while." 

"Thank you." 

Later that night, Forrest, Velouria, and Siegbert walked around the castle. The three of them were on 'treasure' hunting mission. It was more like Velouria made them come with her. Velouria stopped by a door, picking up a dust bunny. She had overheard her mother and her uncle talking about something. Even with her ears, everything was a bit faint, but she didn't care all that much. But she then cared a little bit more when she heard 'Xander's son.' She had known that Xander had been long gone, he died years ago. She knew that he didn't have any heirs, it wasn't possible, or at least to a lot of people it wasn't. 

Velouria stood close to the door and listened carefully. She could finally hear them well enough. She heard her uncle talk, but his voice sounded a little shaky when he talked about Siegbert. She wasn't buying it, but neither was her mother. Velouria let it drop when she saw Forrest and Siegbert finally caught up with her. They showed her some of the treasures that had found. She didn't like any of them. Forrest had sewing needles and fabrics, while Siegbert had a hair pin, and a few rings. She rejected all of them. She rushed them away from the door, trying to her mind off the discussion. 

After a few days, Siegbert went back home to give the message. Ryouma agreed to the stipulations Leo had said. Thankfully they had plentiful amount of supplies to give to Nohr. Within the next couple of years, the squabbles only got worse and worse. Nothing seemed to work. At one point, it made it's way into Hoshido. Leo, Nyx, Forrest, Camilla, Keaton, and Veluoria made their way to the country to help out. It seemed the raids kept hurting the country. Some of the buildings were burnt, some of the fields were destroyed, their herds of animals were stolen. 

They walked up to the palace, wanting to talk to the royal family. Siegbert greeted them at the doors. Every time Leo and Camilla saw him, he looked a little like Xander. Siegbert then went to go get his mother, aunt, and uncles. They all gathered around and listened to Ryouma had said. Leo looked over to Sakura, not seeing the Siegfried on her. He felt like that was a poor decision on her part. He wondered, did she ever tell anybody about Siegbert's father. He could prove who it was, but he still didn't want to bring it up. 

"I don't know why this keeps happening," Ryouma said, "I thought we were able to get to their leaders and end it." 

"They keep rising," Hinoka added. 

They heard some screams coming from outside. Everyone rushed to see what was going on. Bandits again. They prepared to fight. Sakura and Takumi stayed far enough from the fight to shoot their arrows. Leo, Forrest, and Nyx spread out, using their magical powers to attack from hidden places. Hinoka and Camilla attacked the knights in the sky, while Ryouma, Siegbert, and the others attacked on the front lines. It took hours for the fight to even dial down even slight. The enemies kept coming and coming. 

"We can't defeat these guys," Takumi yelled. "We are out numbered. 

A strange darkness started to envelope around Siegbert. He then raised his arm up in the air and something came flying into his hand, the Siegfried. Everyone looked in shock, everyone except Sakura and Leo. He then started to fight harder and faster. It only helped a little though. Everything about this seemed odd to Shigure. It seemed like the people his mother would tell him, and only tell him. He then started to walk forward using his pendent and his voice to calm down the enemies. Shiro reached out to him, concerned to what might happen. With him singing, they were able to kill off the invaders, but most of them were able to retreat. 

After the fight, all of them walked back into the palace. Most of the adults walked into a different room, leaving Sakura out of it. She didn't mind it too much. She paced back and forth trying to figure out her explanation. Siegbert hugged his mother from behind, hoping that she would feel more at ease. She appreciated the thought, but she wanted to be alone for the moment. He left the room and went to the other children. He sat by his friend Siegbert and waited for everything to cool down. Velouria looked at Siegbert and sighed. She had an idea of what they were talking about. 

"My mother thinks you're my cousin, Siegbert and that your her older brother's son," Velouria said. 

Everyone looked at her with a bit of shock. Siegbert shock his head with dismay. 

"That couldn't be possible. Lord Xander never had any heirs," Siegbert said. 

"You are a smart man, you can't believe that." 

Siegbert was becoming quickly angered about this whole ordeal. He hardly ever liked when people assumed who he was or who his father was. 

"Hey, hey, wasn't that fighting amazing," Kiragi said trying to change the subject. "How Caeldori perfectly swooped from the air!?" 

"Hardly," Caeldori said. 

"Or Shigure's singing!? 

"Thank you," Shigure said. 

"Or how beautifully amazing Forrest looked." 

"Why thank you," Forrest blushed. 

Siegbert and Velouria cooled down and started to talk about the fight. Every adult, except Zero and Leo, were still trying to process what happened out in the battlefield. No one should have been able to wield that sword. No one wanted to saying anything, but they had to at some point, or at least get their thoughts out on the table. 

"How is this possible," Saizo asked furiously, finally breaking the silence. 

"Brother, calm down," Kaze said, "there is a perfect explanation to this." 

"What reason would there be!" 

"Please calm down." 

It took a little while for him to calm down. A few moments of silence and the help of Kagero and Ryouma calmed him down. Sakura walked to the door and listened to the conversation. 

"Xander has to be Siegbert's father," Camilla said. 

"That Nohrian scum," Takumi yelled. All of this brought back memories to him. "I wish he were here, then I would kill him myself!" 

"Takumi," Hinoka yelled to him. "Calm yourself. We are trying to have a civil conversation. I know you're frustrated." 

"I'm beyond frustrated!" 

Hinoka sighed and calmed down. 

"After I make a comment, there will be no yelling," Corrin said. Everyone nodded to his statement. "Is there any possibility that the two of them could sneak out to see each other? I mean, don't you guys remember not having Sakura around during some parts of the war, in between the times were back in our own country? Or when we were in camp and had some free time?" 

"That was the same thing with Xander. He would disappear for hours, even days on end, when he never had a mission from father," Camilla said. 

Zero looked over to Leo. He had to come clean. He wanted him to come clean. Leo may have been able to hold the secret for over twenty years, but he didn't think that he could last much longer. As stoic, cold-hearted, and harsh as he can be, he still had a good conscious. It'll come out eventually. Leo looked over at him and saw the look he had in his eye. He sighed as the other bickered about how everything happened. 

"It's still not possible," Oboro said, looking at everyone with her devil look. "He may look like him, but Lady Sakura wouldn't have betrayed Hoshido, not at that time." 

"He even acts like him. He is stoic, calm, level-minded, and so forth," Camilla pointed out. "His scowl is the same as Xander's!" That didn't help her argument much. 

"Oh whatever," Takumi said. He was about to talk, but was cut off by Leo. 

"It's because Xander is Siegbert's father," he blurted out. 

Everyone looked at him with a slight disgust. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. 

"And how would you know," Saizo demanded. 

Leo blushed. He didn't want to explain he sent Zero out to spy on him, then going to check out what he saw. The festival that they went to. The hillside that they saw burning, the star festival in Nohr, or the sex that they had. He especially didn't want to explain the sex. Zero sighed at Leo's cowardice. He knew he was going to get a kick out of this. He smirked and looked at everyone in the room. 

"When the countries were at war, and when little Leo here got concerned about his big brother, he sent me to go spy on him, to see if he was alright, or to see if he was betraying his country," Zero explained. 

"Xander would never had betrayed Nohr," Camilla yelled, holding a knife to his throat. 

"Hehe," he laughed, putting his finger on the knife. He then lowered it to the table. "Anyways, what I found, he was hanging around the little Hoshidian Princess. They had such good time, seeing the bright fireworks, participating in the festivals, looking out across the mountains, gazing on the stars and occasional aurora. My favorite part was him slurping up the messes that he made!~ Licking up the sweet parfaits that he made!~ Placing the strawberries in the whipped cream!~ Oh, how they enjoyed those!~ Then I told Leo about it, he thought it wasn't true, then he saw it for himself." 

Out of everyone, Leo still blushed the heaviest. Everyone looked at Zero in shock, they thought why would he do that? A couple of people could understand, but not everyone. Sakura blushed heavily herself. She couldn't believe someone had spied on her and Xander. She was heartbroken. Every time they were together, that time was something special to them and no one else. She barged into the room with tears in her eyes, but she couldn't say anything. 

"Sakura, is everything alright," Ryouma asked. 

"Why," was the only thing she could say. 

"What?" 

"Why didn't you say anything? Maybe he still have been here." 

After that, it was confirmed that Xander was Siegbert's father, and Sakura's lover. Leo looked over at her and sighed. 

"I didn't say anything because I thought it would harm everyone. I thought Xander would be tortured, or even killed earlier. I thought, even with Siegbert's birth, I though my father was going to use him against Hoshido, against you. I thought he might kidnap you and do terrible things to you. I couldn't let my father to such things," Leo explained. Like his brother, he didn't think there was any way to save him. He sighed and met his eyes with Sakura's tearful ones. He wanted to apologize to her, but he couldn't. 

"Sakura," Camilla said. 

She stormed out of the room and walked to her room. Siegbert could hear her crying as she passed by. He opened the door to his room and led her in. He did his best to comfort her. Everyone was concerned, why was she crying. They waited for her to calm down. 

"Okaasan, is everything alright," Siegbert asked. 

"No," she sniffed, drying her tears. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I just learned, after twenty-two years, I could have saved your father dying." 

"Father?" 

"Yes. Your sword, the Siegfried, it was wielded by him." 

"Who is he." 

"The Crown Prince of Nohr, Prince Xander." 

The children looked at her with shock. 

"How?! You said he died years before I was born!" 

"I lied. After his death, I was in distraught. I lost almost everything after that."

"How," he cried. 

"I me him trying to stay out later. I was never allowed to stay out past dark, or to stray from the palace. I found a path that I have never seen before. I got caught in the in the thorn bushes and he tried to help me patch up my bruises. After that, Xander showed me how kind his home could be, he showed me all the beautiful things that Nohr had to offer. He was kind to me, he loved me, he loved seeing my country. He loved all festivals, all the kindness my people had to offer. Xander saw that our people could live together." 

"But then he should have sided with you!" 

"He couldn't! He wouldn't betray Nohr, everything he did was for Nohr and It's glory. He wasn't going to betray his father. In a way, he was scared of him." 

"How?" 

"King Garon was ruthless, heartless. He murder my father, my people, his own people. He hurt his own children, your father, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. He didn't even care what his mistress' did. They instructed their children to kill one another and he never did anything about it. Garon kidnapped Corrin, my step-sister. He also killed my step-mother." 

"How...How did father die?" 

"He was the last person we had to get through to face King Garon. He wasn't about to betray him then, he wasn't going to leave his country. We tried talking to him, or at least Corrin and your aunt Elise tried to. It didn't end very well. While Corrin and your father were fighting, Elise had enough of it, so she threw herself in front of Corrin and took the blow for her. She died in your father's arm. Then Corrin had to fight her own adoptive brother, and the only way to get to King Garon was to kill him," she cried. She loved Xander so much, even trying to explain all the happy moments to other people, other than her son, she would tear up. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she said through her crying. 

"It's alright okaasan. I knew it hurt you." 

She finally was able to stop crying. It soon became silent. No one knew how to start up a conversation again. They were curious though who were the invaders that kept attacking them throughout the years. 

"So," Asugi finally said, "what was attacking us? I have never seen them before, or their fighting style." 

Shigure sighed. He knew exactly attacked them, but he couldn't say a word. 

"Well whomever it is, I will destroy them," Shiro said. 

"And what get yourself killed," Asugi asked. 

"Well it's better than doing nothing. If can at least kill some of them, we will be safer." 

"Are you some kind of idiot." 

"Boys, stop it. We need to figure out a plan to figure out who these people are and to defend them with a tactical plan," Caeldori said. 

"She's right, if me and Asugi can find their hideout, we can spy on them and pick out their weaknesses," Nina said. 

Shigure started tap his fingers. It became faster and faster the more they talked. They were never going to find them, they were going to die before they would find out who it was. He sighed, looking at every last one of them. He knew that he could defeat the enemy, while losing his own life. It was a risk he was willing to pay. He would rather risk his life than risking the life of many others. 

"I know who they are," Shigure blurted out. 

"You do," Shiro asked his brother. 

"Yes." 

"Who are they?" 

"I can't say here." 

"Why not?" 

"I will die if I'm outside the country itself. I can show you, I know where we can enter the place. Please, you must trust me." 

"I will, I want this to end. To many years of these peoples raids is too much. Please show us who they are and I will destroy them for you. Shigure?" 

"Yes?" 

"I feel like this is connected to mother. Please don't risk your life the lot of us. I don't want to lose you." 

"I can't promise that," Shigure smiled sorrowfully, "but I will try. I want to protect you, and everyone. Aunt Sakura, please gather everyone and tell them to meet us at the bridge by the Bottomless Canyon. We are just in time for the changing aurora's." 

"Very well," Sakura said. 

Everyone left the room and prepared everything for the fight. Siegbert held onto his mother's hand as they walked back to the parents. She looked at them, sighing. She explained everything and left to the the Bottomless Canyon. Everyone got their in time, but they were still confused to what was going on. All they saw was Shigure standing on the other side of the of the ropes that held the bride together. He jumped off the bridge and fell into the abyss. Shiro and Ryouma reached after him. Shiro sighed and trusted his younger brother and went after him. Ryouma sighed, he didn't know why his eldest son was so brash. He didn't have much of a choice, so he jumped after them. 

Everyone else was in shock. All of he children had jumped off the bridge and a select few of the adults jumped. After a few moments of preparation, the rest of them jumped. Once everyone got to this new place, they looked around, it was in shambles. Shigure walked around, remembering this place when he was younger. This was place that his mother showed him, and only him. 

"Welcome to Valla, the place where my mother was born," Shigure said. 

Shiro and Ryouma were surprised about this. The two, especially Ryouma, thought that Azura came from Nohr, but they were so wrong. 

"This is also were Aunt Corrin came from, the two of them are cousin. I don't have much time to explain. The Vallites live here. They are phantoms of old warriors of my ancestors. They are possessed by the Mad Dragon Anankos. We need to defeat them and we will be free of their attacks. Please believe me." 

"I do believe you, Son," Ryouma said. 

"I do too," Shiro said. 

"R-Really? That's really quick of you, Father." 

"Well, something has been nagging at me since I met your mother. She never said Nohr was her home, nor Hoshido, when she was younger. She disappeared often into the lake." 

"Really?" 

"Mmhm. If I am anything like my own father, I love mysterious women emerging out of water." 

Shigure chuckled. "We must hurry. If we can avoid as many Vallite people, the better. They are endless. If we go straight to the castle and make our way through the library on the bottom level, we will be able to make it to a secret stairwell leading to the very basement and defeat him there." 

"Got it. Try not to die and protect baby bro," Shiro said. 

Everyone then followed Shigure, hoping that he was right. He wasn't going to hurt anyone. They managed to avoid fighting. It didn't last long though, before they got to the palace, they were met with a Vallite army. Anankos must have caught wind of their plans. They fought and fought, nothing seemed to work, not even Shigure using his pendent to calm them. They were becoming immune. 

"How are we going to end this," Siegbert asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. They keep coming," Sakura said. 

"We have to end this!" 

"I know." 

They kept fighting, but nothing worked. It was endless. After a few minutes of fighting, Shigure looked down at his pendent, it was glowing. He could faintly hear his mother's singing voice coming closer and closer. He turned around, seeing her and Xander. He walked up to her, placing the pendent around her neck. Azura then stepped in front of them and sang even louder. 

"You are the Ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore," Azura sang. They were starting to become weakened. "Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb." 

While she was singing, a tall figure, with curly blonde hair, came out on a horse and started to fight, killing the Vallite soldiers. With that, the armies then started to fight themselves. The army was finally starting to diminish and reinforcements stopped coming. The fight finally ended and everyone took a breather. Azura and the other person looked at the armies. A smile grew across Sakura's face as soon as she saw who the male was. She ran towards him to be in his warm embrace. He rushed towards her, picked her up, holding her up into the sky, and twirled around. 

"Xander," she laughed. 

"Sakura," he chuckled. He then placed her back on the ground and gave her a passionate kiss. "I'm so happy to see you once again." 

"As am I. I have missed for so long." She gave him another kiss. It felt so good to feel his warmth again, to feel his soft lips pressed against hers again, to be able to see his smile again. "I love you so much." 

"I love you even more My Sweet Cherry Blossom." 

"Mother," Siegbert asked. 

Sakura turned around to face her son. Xander's hands were still wrapper around her waist. She placed her hands on his. "Hm?" 

"Is this him?" 

"Yes, this is your father." 

Xander smiled. He knew all about him. He was able to watch him from afar, seeing him grow. "Hello, Little Prince. I'm sorry I have failed you," he said with sorrow. "I do not deserve such a child like you." 

"F-Father," Siegbert cried. "It's alright," he added, walking up to his parents. 

They embraced in a warm hug. Xander placed his hand on Siegbert's cheek and he held on it tenderly. He then placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm so proud of you," he said. 

"T-Thank you," Siegbert replied. "How are you still alive?" 

Xander sighed and let go of his face. Him and Azura met somewhere in the middle of their families. They looked at each other, finally explaining thing after so many years. 

"We aren't exactly alive, nor are we exactly dead," Xander said, with sorrow, "our souls didn't depart the world, we were very spiteful and to filled with sorrow to leave the world the way we did." 

"Anankos was able to find our souls wondering the planes of nothingness and he was able to put them into our original bodies," Azura explained, "and when he did, he stripped us of our memories. Then we were put at posts so that we could kill anyone that would try to attempt to kill Anankos." 

"We became his puppets, only for a time. We regained our memories through looking up at the watery sky. Seeing the a few familiar faces triggered old memories. Every moment that I saw the floating lanterns on the river, floating away, I would reach up to the sky, trying to touch them. I only got ripples of water. I could tell that you placed them there, Sakura." 

She smiled at him. Regardless of who he was, he was still the same man she had fallen in love with. 

"Shigure, I'm sorry, all those times you have come here, I saw you. I couldn't leave my post, no matter how desperate I became to see you," Azura apologized. "Shiro, Ryouma, I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something to stay alive near the ending of the war, but I wanted to stop Garon so much." 

"It's alright," the three of them said. 

"Now, we should get going, before..." Xander tried to say, but got cut off. 

Something from the bottom of the castle exploded. A giant dragon flew up to the sky, destroying the very existence of the country. They could see stars and the different astral planes that had existed. 

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!!! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES," Anankos said. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!" 

He then began swiping at everyone. They barely managed to escape his claws. He then breathed out his dragon breath. Some of them got burned, but thankfully it wasn't bad, they were far enough away that they didn't get any permanent burns. Anyone with a divine weapon attacked the claws. They were able to go down with no problem, but it proved difficult when it became his orb like face that was encased in his skull. Azura's song was doing much of the affect it was doing, nor was the divine weapons. The adults then passed their weapons down to their children making it easier for them to fight the Mad Dragon. 

When Shigure sang, it was more powerful than it was before. It was even more powerful than Azura's when she lived in Nohr and Hoshido. Xander and Azura fought along them, weakening the dragon. It was soon fell, but there was one last form that they had to fight. The Fire Emblem Yato then emerged and was able to strike down the Mad Dragon. Once he fell, Valla returned to it's former glory. The buildings were rebuilt, the flowers, trees, and plants bloomed, there was proper way to get back to Hoshido or Nohr, without going through water or to fall off a bridge. Azura smiled, her home finally restored back to it was before Anankos went insane. 

"Thank you," Anankos said, "for freeing me from my insanity." His voice then started to hollow out. "Thank you for letting me see my eldest child once more." He then disappeared without saying another word. 

"Azura," Xander said. 

"I know, we don't have much time," she replied. She walked up to her husband and sons, giving them one last hug before she left. "I love you so much." 

"We love you," Shiro said. 

"I wish we had more time," Shigure said. 

"I love you Water Lily. I will miss you and become the river without his lily flower once more," Ryouma said. 

She smiled at him as tears rolled down her eyes. She hugged her sisters and brothers and bid them farewell. 

Xander sighed and walked up to his siblings. He gave them a hug for the last time. "Leo, I'm so proud of you. Thank you for looking after our kingdom for me. You have done a spectacular job." 

Leo sniffed, trying not to show his sadness. He hated showing that side of him. "Thank you, Brother. I'm glad I did you well," he said, giving him a long awaited hug from his brother. 

"Camilla, thank you for looking after him and our family. I wish I could have been as caring as you were." 

"Darling, you needed to show it more. Tell your mother, and tell Elise, that I miss them dearly and I love them with all my heart." 

"Of course. I love you both." 

"I love you too," Camilla and Leo said in unison. 

Xander walked over to his wife and child. He hugged them tight as he could. "I love you both so much. I love you so, so much. I'm sorry Siegbert, I'm sorry that I was never there for you." 

"It's alright Father," Siegbert reassured him. "I knew you were watching over me." 

"My Sweet Cherry Blossom, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Only if I was strong enough to betray my father, you wouldn't have suffered." 

Sakura looked at him with her kind eyes and gave him one last kiss. "I love you with all my heart." 

"I love you both so much." 

"I love you too," Siegbert said. 

He then let go of Sakura and caught up with his step-sister. Vapor then started to come off of their bodies and they soon disappeared. 

"We will watch you from the stars," Xander said. 

Siegbert smiled, finally being able to figure out his father, and being able see him, at least one time. Months have passed and a few coronations have been held. This time, it was held in Nohr. After the crowning, Siegbert gave his first speech as the Nohrian King. Then a ball was held in the honor of the king. People were dancing, people were laughing, there was so much laughter. 

"Does it feel weird to be crowned king," Sakura smiled. 

"In away, yes," Siegbert replied. "All my life I've been a Prince of Hoshido, never knowing my lineage. Now I'm the King of Nohr after Forrest handed it over to me. It's all so strange." 

"I bet. I thought after the war, I thought I was going to be crowned the queen, but your father had passed." 

"Yes, but now, I'm the King of Nohr, Shigure is the King of Valla, and Shiro is the King of Hoshido. I wonder if I'm going to be a great king." 

"You will be." 

"Thank you Mother. I know that Father will look after me." 

The two leaned on the window sill and looked up at the stars, feeling the warmth that Xander gave them.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember 'Love in the World of Fates,' because I do. Here is the sequel to it. It was supposed to be strictly just SakuMarx, but nearing the end, it became that and AquRyo. Oops. This had a happier ending than I thought it would. Does it still have angst and shit in it. It's still as terrible, sorry. I really should get to bed. It's getting late and this took me all day just to get this done. I'm so tired.


End file.
